


Night-time Knight-time

by akl1



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, So so much fluff, like damn, you gotta go to the dentist after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akl1/pseuds/akl1
Summary: “Now that we are all here, please, give me all of your attention. So, we are all touch-starved disaster gays, so I suggest you all give each other some fucking affection.”





	Night-time Knight-time

**Author's Note:**

> it was two am when i wrote this. remy is in this because ???? i dont even remember writing but here we are

Roman rhythmically tapped his pencil against his desk, bored out of his mind. He brushed the crumpled papers off of his desk, the ideas that he deemed dumb were thrown in the bin. He was still unsure what the next video should be. They had just finished posting a near hour long video, but after all that effort, all of his creative flow had been sucked out of him.

“Ugh, I can't let Thomas down, damn it,” He thought out loud. “What can I do?”

Spinning around in his chair, he looked around at his rainbow room, searching for any source of inspiration. Jumping up, he walked over to the board filled with photographs that he had took. One of them featured Remy pointing the middle finger to the camera, looking sassy as ever. Next was Deceit caught off guard with a mix of confusion and anger plastered on his snake face- they had just pranked him and he was not pleased to say the least. Roman chuckled at the aftermath of Deceit shouting for five minutes straight. Or five minutes gay. Roman groaned at his horrible pun.l

The next photo that met his eyes was Logan, blepping in his sleep- he had dozed off on the couch and Roman couldn’t miss that moment. Staring at the photograph more, an idea struck him.

“That's it!” He murmured, “Logan! My gay ass is in need of some affection.”

Striding out of his room, he opened the door with constellation stickers plastered upon it. A half-asleep Logan could be seen, idly moving his pen ever so often, jotting down notes. Not wasting a moment, Roman quickly made his way over to Logic and scooped him up before he realised what was going on. The Prince was now carrying Logan over to the living room’s couch, bridal style.

“Huh-wha-how-” Logan quietly objected, half asleep. Lazily looking around, he mumbled a bit more.

“Roman, what the fuck are you doing?”

“You were clearly overworking, _again,_ so I'm taking you and your other two boyfriends to the couch, and we're gonna sleep together because you all need some proper rest and I crave some affection and attention.” Roman bluntly replied.

“But I still have work to-”

“No buts! Not yet at least.” Roman smirked, winking.

“You utter disappointment.” Logan said, after a loud, over dramatic sigh.

“I love you too.”

Arriving at the couch, he gently put Logan down, satisfied to hear quiet snores as he left for the other two. Finally he got some rest.

Jogging up to Patton’s room, Roman swiftly walked in to see Patton and Virgil in the middle of a long cuddle, slowly moving side to side. Filled with adrenaline and determination, Roman effortlessly grabbed Patton and Virgil and put them on each of his shoulders. His response was flustered objections and swearing from Virgil, and giddy giggles from Patton.

“Roman, you absolute hot mess what are you doing.” Virgil hissed.

“Virgil, come on, don't be so mean to Ro Ro. He's only having fun!’

‘I agree with Freckles over here. Plus, your Microsoft Nerd has updated from mildly overworking himself to nearly passing out. I'm making him have a break and I thought is bring you two along.”

“Fine.” Virgil reluctantly grunted.

Roman gently let down Patton, which he thanked him for, “Thank you, sunshine!”

He then not so gently let down Virgil, which he insulted him for, “You're fucking superb you funky flamboyant gay.”

Roman himself flopped over into the middle of the cuddle pile that had quickly formed on the couch, Logan awoken by the shuffling, looked around at his boyfriends. His crooked smile matched his crooked glasses.

“Now that we are all here, please, give me all of your attention. So, we are all touch-starved disaster gays, so I suggest you all give each other some fucking affection.”

Virgil and Patton snorted at Roman’s speech, and Logan merely sighed. Virgil wrapped his arms around Patton, and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. Patton hummed in return, nodding off to sleep as they all had a long day. Roman put on hand over Patton, another over Logan, securing them both in place. Logan shifted to his side, burying his face in Roman’s chest. He felt Roman’s breathing slow, and slowly, his did as well.

A few minutes have passed when quick footsteps could be heard, which as they became louder came to an abrupt stop. The man clad in yellow and black pajamas cleared his throat.

“Ermm… I think I left some of my belongings on the couch.” Deceit awkwardly explained. “Patton, you happen to be sleeping on it.”

Patton snapped his head up, eyes drowsily looking down at what he was sleeping on, tugging it out from underneath his back.

“Oh my gosh, Dee! Is this is a snake plush?” Patton whisper-shouted. Deceit’s cheeks flamed.

“I - uh… have trouble sleeping.” He admitted.

“Deceit you adorable baby come join us!” Patton sat up, wrapping his arms around Deceit’s hips and gently pulling him towards the couch.

“But - I - umm - I thought you disliked my p - presence.” He protested.

“Oh shut up you whiny wuss, you know we love you too.” Roman grumbled.

“You wha-” Was all that Deceit could manage, as Patton yoinked him onto the couch, snickering at his high-pitched yelp.

With the final side shuffling into a comfortable position as he begrudgingly accepted his fate, the mindspace quieted down to snores and the soft lull of their breathing. Days were good with the sides, but nights were even better.


End file.
